<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sway together by glaucous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971372">sway together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaucous/pseuds/glaucous'>glaucous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, lowercase intended, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaucous/pseuds/glaucous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi and oikawa loved to dance together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sway together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>iwaizumi and oikawa love to dance together.</p><p>they’ve been doing it since they were kids, trying to follow along with the couples on the dancing shows oikawa’s mother would leave on the TV. their parents thought it was both hilarious and cute, recording as many videos of the pair spinning around together as possible to look back on and laugh about when they are older. </p><p>except, the dancing never really stopped, and it just became something for them to do when they were bored. they tried to do a dance in middle school once, it was break time and they had nothing better to do. however, they decided to save their dancing for private when they got weird stares and caught other kids laughing behind their hands. </p><p>they aren’t necessarily good at it, they’ve never attended a dance lesson in their lives, but they have fun and thats all that really matters. they hold on to each other, hold hands and shoulders and waists. sometimes they even do dips, and sometimes it causes them both to go tumbling down to the floor laughing obnoxiously loud.</p><p>sometimes, though, the dips dont cause them to fall, and if you were to ask iwaizumi the moment he realised he was in love, he’d tell you it was one of those times. one arm wrapped around the back of oikawa’s shoulders, one arm under his leg, leaning down carefully to avoid any accidents. and when any accidents had been avoided, oikawa had opened his tightly shut eyes and beamed at his best friend, and iwaizumi felt as if the sun had just ignited in his chest. oikawa’s eyes had sparkled, and iwaizumi had instantly become aware of how close they were, and every inch of his skin that met the other boy’s felt as if it were burning. iwaizumi had pulled him back up, and carried on dancing with oikawa in a love induced daze.</p><p>if you asked oikawa that question, though, he’d say it was when the two of them were trying a slow dance. they were laughing at how sappy the song playing was, and oikawa hadn’t missed the way iwaizumi’s eyes flickered down to look at his lips before returning to his eyes. his smile had dropped slowly, so had iwaizumi’s, and the look they had shared was full of want. oikawa could only focus on two things; the warm feeling in his heart, and the sudden desire to press his lips softly against his best friend’s. oikawa let his hands trail up from iwaizumi’s shoulders and cupped his face, heart fluttering at the way the arms around his waist had tightened, pulling him in even closer. and with a gentle sigh of “iwa-chan” oikawa had tilted his head and pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s. </p><p>it was iwaizumi who made the move of asking oikawa to be his boyfriend, and oikawa had jumped up in down in excitement and yelled an ecstatic “of course!” while flinging his arms around his partner’s neck. after that, it felt wrong to end any of their dances without a kiss, or a sweet embrace, and every time they did so their hearts would be brimming with happiness and affection.</p><p>a few years later, the next time they would be dancing together would be on a dimly lit dance floor, surrounded by friends and family and immense amounts of love, with shiny bands of gold wrapped around their left ring fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>